


Bitten

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Turning, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Self-Lubrication, Werewolves, forced mating situations, slight stalking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Do Kyungsoo left the school grounds later then he usually does. Tonight he had to stay behind and help his teacher clean up and grade some papers.In the shadows; red eyes followed his every move. Kyungsoo shivers never noticing anything out of the ordinary as he continues to walk home. He should have but he doesn't and the creature in the darkness is slightly grateful for it.He needs the element of surprise...





	Bitten

Do Kyungsoo left the school grounds later then he usually does. Tonight he had to stay behind and help his teacher clean up and grade some papers. He wasn't a student aid for nothing. It was hard work. Though he never complains about it. It was a fun job to do after school. Plus it gave him a chance to help his mother out with some of the bills at home.

In the shadows; red eyes followed his every move. Kyungsoo shivers never noticing anything out of the ordinary as he continues to walk home. He should have but he doesn't and the creature in the darkness is slightly grateful for it. He needs the element of surprise.

The creature is so close to the boy that he could smell his scent. His strong natural vanilla scent. The scent of his mate. He could feel his jeans getting tighter from the scent him.

He was perfect. Everything that he had been longing for in a perfect mate. He was beyond beautiful to him. His body slender like that of a young girl's. He was a virgin. The creature could smell it on him. He growled with happiness and anticipation at the thought. Tonight he would make him his.

Sneaking from the shadows he grabbed his pretty mate from behind. Using his claw like fingers, he forced the boy's head to side biting down in to side of his neck. Not deep enough to drink from him or him kill. Yet. Just enough to inject him with his pheromones. The boy goes limp in his arms falling back against his broad chest. The creature smiles picking up his little mate carrying him bridal style back in to the shadows from which he came.

Kyungsoo moves around on the bed trying to find a more comfortable sleeping position until the ache on the side of his neck wakes him up. He blinks his eyes open in confused bewilderment. He can't remember anything he did after he left the safety of the school building. He couldn't get his thoughts together when a wave of heat hits him. Hard. He mewls at the sensation coursing through him. He can't understand what is going on with his body, he just feels hot all over. So very hot.

In a daze he starts stripping all of his clothes off never noticing the presence of another inside the room watching him with much desire and prevision in his eyes. Kyungsoo whines at the fervor of being completely free of his clothes but he still feels unalterably hot. Being naked did nothing for him.

Trying to lift himself up using his elbows he falls back down whimpering in weakness when he miss and touches both sides of body. He quickly noted that touching his own skin made the heat slightly relax away. So he began painstakingly touching his own body all over while crying weakly and softly from the contact of cool skin against hot skin.

Soon he was cumming just from rubbing his skin alone. It had shocked him at first and he hadn't known what to do with himself. He hadn't even touched his small erect maleness resting in between his svelte thighs, red and swollen with need. He didn't see a man appear out of nowhere before him. His mind was too clouded by his first release to think about anything else.

The creature admired his mate. His mate's eyes were cloudy with lust, mouth gaped open from the aftershocks of his orgasm, cum covering his lower half. He could cum at just the sight of him but he forced himself to hold it in. He hovered over his pretty mate licking his lips at the enticing sight laid out before him.

Kyungsoo shivered wanting the heat to disappear. He grimaced as another wave hits him harder than the first. He whines when he feels something wet expelling itself from his bottom. He reaches a hand down feeling for whatever it may have been only to moan at the light touch of his fingers against his hole. Pulling his hand up in shock, he studies the wet essence of himself.

He didn't understand. Was he self lubricating? That wasn't right! Human men don't get wet like this. Women did. There was something wrong with him. He felt like he was going in to heat like a wild animal. Nonetheless that was just impossible he was human, of that he was sure.

Confusion rose upon his pretty features annoying his mate to the core. The creature could feel his arousal springing to life, hard and waiting between his powerful thighs. He had decided it was time to reel his pretty little mate's head in. He grasped his mate's wrist in his bringing his wet fingers to his mouth. He stuck out his tongue slowly licking each finger until they were clean of the other's essence.

Kyungsoo gasped at the sight of the other man. He had never seen someone so handsome do the things he was doing to him. It was strange. He felt this pull to the stranger deep in his gut. He mewled at the other's ministrations whining when the other pulls away from him. He observes him, eyes so focused. He feels bare under those eyes even though he is already naked. To him it feels as if his soul is being bared before the other.

"Little one, I have waited so long for you-" the creature began before his pretty little mate interrupted him.

"W-who are you-u?" Kyungsoo stuttered stammering over his own tongue to get the words out.

"Your mate." the creature simply stated giving the other a wolfish lop-sided grin.

"M-mate?" Kyungsoo muttered blushing under the other's strong sensual gaze that was transfixed upon his naked body. He wanted to cover himself up but the look in the other's eyes told him to do otherwise. He laid lewdly spread out against the bed his body in full view of the other's prying eyes.

"Yes, luv, your mate." the creature replied making sure to apply dominance in his every word. The room flooded with the male's dominant scent. To Kyungsoo he smelt of power- pure authority and prowess. Kyungsoo shivered at that.

"W-what are you-u?" Kyungsoo managed trying to ignore the scent climbing up his nostrils. It wasn't that it was a bad smell. It was just too alluring and overly provocative. It had his senses swirling, his mind murky with longing.

"Werewolf..." the creature responded back to his needy mate. He had to mate him soon before the next full moon which was only a few hours away.

"N-name..." Kyungsoo moaned out when another wave of heat rocked through him. He didn't think he could take much more of it. He needed to be touched- to be taken- owned- claimed- marked- mated. He thirsts for it.

"Kim." growl. "Jong." growl. "In." he growled to his to mewling mate curling against the sheets of the bed. The creature grasped his mate by his chin lifting it up so that he could gaze within his eyes. Kyungsoo's cheeks tinted pink. He leaned in to him smashing his lips to his. Kyungsoo refused his kiss slightly annoying the creature who desired entry in to his wet craven. He placed his hand against Kyungsoo's head threaded his fingers through his mate soft hair forcing out an gasp of pain that allowed him access to his mouth.

He slipped his tongue inside exploring his mouth eagerly sliding his tongue against his mates. The creature's hands roamed the length of his mate's petite body receiving small whimpers and surprised gasps. The creature flipped Kyungsoo's position making him lay on top of his stomach exposing his nude back side.

"Haahh... aah... hah..." Kyungsoo whined as he felt the creatures hands desend down his lower back seeking his heat before plunging inside. Fingers slid in and out of him trying to find the spot that would make his little mate see stars.

Even more precum leaked out from Kyungsoo's maleness with every move of the other's hand. Finding the place inside that he had been seeking, he removed his fingers from mate's tight quivering heat. The creature couldn't take it any more. The pull was too strong, his mate's scent to enticing. He had to have him now.

"Yes, my little mate, moan for me." The creature placed the head of his penis against his mate's slick entrance. Kyungsoo gasped at the size of him. He whimpered at the thought of him entering him. He was terrified. He knew it would hurt.

The creature smeared his precum against his mate's heat sliding it bit by bit filling him to the hilt. Pain shot up Kyungsoo's back side. It hurt much worse because he had been taken unprepared. He felt like he had been ripped apart.

"J-Jongin-n... haah..." Kyungsoo cried out from the pain. He was wrecked with grief. His body felt like it burned in the fire of a dragon's birth. Blood dripped from his unready opening. The creature loved the way his name came from out between his mate's sensual lips. He moved inside him not caring if his mate had adjusted to his size.

The creature never-ceasing, drilled deep in to Kyungsoo’s slick heat pushing on his prostate with his every thrust. Kyungsoo felt his second climax building up in his abdomen. Finding the right angle inside his mate, he strained him there repeatedly.

Kyungsoo's body nobbled up when he came. Hard. For the second time. The creature quickly without warning bit in to his mate's shoulder cumming inside the petite body beneath him shuddering against him with every spurt. Kyungsoo yauped out in pleasure and pain from both the bite and his orgasm.

Kyungsoo panted against the sheets underneath them face flushed from their sexual congress. The heat finally appeased for the moment. The creature chuckled at his newly professed mate. He knew that he'd enjoy spending the rest of his life with him after he made the change.


End file.
